Kyoichiro Kuroi
}|height=170|width=250|position=center}} |complex2= |name = Kyoichiro Kuroi |gender = Male |seasons = Kamen Rider Kamen Rider Drive |motif = Grasshopper Skull Man |type = Villain (At first) Anti-Hero (most)/Hero |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 1 (movie) |cast = Mitsuhiro Oikawa |label = Kamen Rider 3 |label2 = Kamen Rider 3 }} is , making his first appearance in . He is the third Kamen Rider cyborg created by Shocker following the original Double Riders, Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2, that came before him decades ago. History Not much known about Kamen Rider 3 in the main live-action universe. It is only known his existence was caused by a timeline alteration in 1973. After the Double Riders defeated the Great Leader of Gel-Shocker, Kamen Rider 3 later appeared before the riders and defeated them, allowing Shocker to rise again and changing the course of history itself, with Kotaro Minami remaining as BLACK, and also resulting in many Riders being brainwashed, for example Kamen Rider Leangle who becomes the new leader of Shocker and imprisons Kamen Rider Blade. However, there are the minority of Riders who were not affected by the changing of history, such as Go Shijima, the Liner crews (notably from DenLiner and ZeroLiner), Over Lord powered Kouta Kazuraba, and Shiro Kazami, and are trying to resist the reign of Shocker. Because of this he is known as the "Rider who should never have existed". Later, he assists the other Kamen Riders in their battle against Shocker to find out what caused the timeline alteration and why he exists. Technique *Rider Kick Equipment Devices *Typhoon - Transformation belt Vehicles *TriCyclone - 3's Rider Machine. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kyoichiro Kuroi is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider 3, his suit actor is .Eitoku's Twitter status Notes *Kamen Rider 3's suit colors are similar to that of the original Kamen Rider 1 suit, with differently colored eyes, muffler and belt. *Kamen Rider 3 has a pair of broken shackles around his wrists and ankles with the Shocker logo carved on it, signifying his origin. *An earlier version of Kamen Rider 3 appeared in one of Shotaro Ishinomori's mangas, Kamen Rider 3 vs. General Black. However, this 3 is not Kyoichiro, but rather Kazuya Taki. *A possible foreshadowing of Kamen Rider 3 appeared in , the prologue TV special for the previous Taisen movie. When the first three Showa Riders (#1, #2, and V3) make their appearance to help the , they perform a roll call. questions why V3 isn't just called Kamen Rider #3. *Currently, Kamen Rider 3 is the only Rider who's labeled as a Showa, Heisei, and Neo-Heisei Rider, at the same time. *Interestingly, Kamen Rider 3`s scarf color more closely resembles the first Shocker Rider`s scarf instead of Kamen Riders 1, 2 and V3`s scarfs. *His design is similar to the Kamen Rider designs in the reboot films. *His transformation action is combined 1, 2 and V3's. References Category:Movie Riders Category:TOS Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Crossover characters Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Heroes Category:Drive Characters Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Evil turns good Category:Antiheroes